


失误预言

by night1947



Category: Minority Report (2002), Solace - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: 警告：【拉郎】；满足私心，私设一堆；假设两个人长相只是相似并不相同；【OOC】；主要角色死亡（？）





	

Charles总是预言，他享受他的力量，在准备好结束生命前不会把自己置入险地。犯罪预防部成立后他在首都之外，哥伦比亚地区之外选择目标。他仍把公寓选在市区，远离人群并不能结束他痛苦的预见，他没必要减少将会发生的接触。他通常看看电视，Lamar Burgess在台上发言，他向他的影像举杯致意发出嗤笑，看到这部门开不了多久。  
联邦仍有各种案件发生，人民依然需要警察的保护。Charles在某一个冬日突然鬼使神差的出门买咖啡，要了奶油和糖，清醒的走向未来的命案现场。他跟另外两个被吓坏的姑娘站在黄线外等待，看到那个明显匆忙赶来衣着单薄的警官时叹了口气，在青年忍不住呵气暖手前递给他还热着的咖啡。  
他们面面相觑，Charles率先扯出一个假笑，“辛苦了，长官。里面只加了奶油和糖。”  
Danny——Charles知道他的名字，目瞪口呆的看着他犹豫了一会儿，抱着杯子喝了一口，“……谢谢。”  
Charles确实没给他下药。  
他目不转睛的盯着Danny看，想还真有人会在冤死前笑的那么甜。

作为目击者笔录完后没过几天，Charles接到Danny的电话，警官说为表示感谢打算请他喝杯下午茶之类的。Charles跟他聊了几句，带了点笑问他这是否是个约会，他知道电话另一端的年轻人会露出笑容，并不介意这个玩笑。  
Charles给Danny带了盒水果味的口香糖，注意他远比之前接触的大部分人都有趣。  
他们坐在一起，Charles隔着小小的玻璃圆桌阅读他。看他读神学院却不信神；因父亲的死而加入司法部门却又不全是；看见他喜欢在自己漂亮的手腕上绑点什么东西；看见他衣柜里塞满正装好像衣着得体能带给他力量，又在追击逃犯时毫不在意的冲进肮脏的巷道。他倾听他的审讯，听到他不介意用语言伤害他人来获得优势，熟练的控制他人情绪来得到答案。他想观察这个彬彬有礼的外表下包裹着怎样冷酷自控的灵魂，却看见绕在手指上的银坠闪闪发光。  
Danny同他聊天，气氛像一场战争。警官明显查过他的背景并试图套话，而Charles保证自己毫无破绽。他靠着椅背接话，轻轻松松的像感受不到Danny平静下的气恼。他知道他每一个问题，知道要如何回答，观察他所有的表情，甚至为此而感到愉快。  
当一个下午过去，友好的同Danny告别后，Charles突然意识到在那几个小时内，他没有看到第二个人的过去未来。Danny的一切像是一个小房间，困住他也保护他，带来一点少见的轻松。  
于是Charles想再靠近Danny一些。

接近任何人对Charles来说都不算难事。他知道Danny的作息时间表，知道在什么时间邀约会让他满含愧疚的奔赴突发事件现场，他了解他的喜好，想不通年轻人会有着孩子气的口味。他送一些礼物给他，挑选他喜欢的袖扣、领带夹，然后是领带和背带，寄给他绽放的百合花。从不忘在给他的咖啡里加奶油和糖。他一遍遍的预测他会有的反应，当面对面时那些惊叹的神情却仍能打动他。  
Charles在第二个月的最后一天彻底爱上Danny，而Danny在第三个月的第一天给了他一个柔软的亲吻。  
圣诞节前Charles领着Danny去他的公寓。他站在巨大的落地窗前看风景，少有的茫然无措盯着车流发呆。  
Danny在客厅里转了一圈最终跟Charles并肩站在落地窗前，“这里什么都没有。会是下一个凶案现场吗？”  
“不要忽视幕布和放映机。”Charles转过去看他，“这间房子里也不会有任何人受伤。”  
Danny神情柔和，翘着嘴角，眼睛里亮闪闪的像映着灯光，有着成年人应有的沉稳又雀跃的像个孩子。他脱了外套，穿着Charles送他的衬衫背带领带站在Charles面前。Charles迟疑的，小心翼翼的撩开他额上掉下来的几缕碎发，Danny一动不动的看着他。  
Charles看到自己吻了他。  
Charles搂住Danny的腰凑过去吻他，警官环上预言者的脖子，闭上眼睛主动靠近。他们亲吻，太凶狠以至于交换血沫，舌齿磕在一起，争抢着含住对方的唇瓣仿佛撕咬，屏住呼吸纠缠，然后喘息着分离又贴得更近更近。  
Danny靠在Charles耳边发出一声笑音：“为什么是我？”  
“命运。”Charles埋在Danny颈侧发出沉闷的回应。  
Charles相信自己是被特殊的。他给予他人自认的慰藉，相信命运早已书写一切。所以从那个冬日他突然看见片段时，从那个相遇开始，他坚信一切已经注定。  
他会爱他。日复一日，年复一年的爱着他。

Charles把Danny带上床的时候说不出谁颤抖的更厉害。他挑开Danny散开的碎发在他额头印上一个轻吻，触碰他像拆开一个期待已久的礼物。他看见Danny躺在他身边发出柔软的呼吸声，面颊上泛起点粉色，茶晶似的眼瞳里流露水光。Danny在笑，Charles喜欢他的笑容，像带了点孩子气，纯净又狡黠。他亲吻他，亲吻他的身体，在锁骨上留下点痕迹，手掌战栗着抚过他皮肤，感觉血管里涌动热流像将燃烧。  
他们纠缠在一起，进入的时候Danny吐出温和的痛呼，眼角渗出滴泪水，Charles在他强忍难受催促前就贴上了他柔软的嘴唇。Charles一点都不着急，他看到了无数种可能，而他想走能让Danny快乐点的那种。他等待着Danny放松，在推高青年双腿时，轻吻他的膝盖。  
最终Charles从背后拥抱Danny，警官的手陷进被单里，赤裸的皮肤显出点淡淡的像是醉酒的红色。Danny低了头去咬Charles的手，含住他的手指，虎牙刺进皮肤里，Charles则用了点力摆脱他，不甘示弱的在他嘴里搅动，夹住了柔软的舌。唾液从无法闭合的嘴角淌下打湿下颌，引来Danny不满的鼻音。  
“Shh…”  
Charles好笑的抽出手，安抚他，轻轻咬了口青年的后颈。Danny瑟缩了一下，闭上眼任由湿漉漉的手指点在他眼睑上打湿睫毛，把一切弄得乱七八糟。  
Charles贴上Danny的后背感受心跳，听到扩散的颤动，看着青年的黑发几乎流泪。他想要跟他更近，更近一些。他扣上Danny还在蹂躏床单的手。  
这时候Charles看不见那些满是痛苦与绝望的未来，布满伤痛与折磨的过去，而希望的柔光也一并离去。他看见Danny翘起嘴角，露出并非幻觉的微笑。  
他只看见现在。

Charles贴上Danny的胸膛听他的心跳，Danny松松的抓着Charles的头发发出迷糊的疑问，“……你在做什么？”  
“我在听我的爱。” Charles回答他。

Danny有时会感到困惑，他不认为真的会有完全契合的两人。Charles赞同并打消他的疑惑。他了解Danny在想什么，知道Danny会做什么。他回顾Danny那些下意识的挺可爱的小动作，回放他发出的无意义但挺可爱的短音，他注视他在工作时戴着眼镜，认真严谨细心且相当自信，察觉他的智慧，赞叹他的优秀。而那些优点会带来毁灭，未来在他眼中无比的清晰，命运早已注定。  
Charles端了杯咖啡靠在落地窗上，极美的温暖阳光透过玻璃铺在他身上，而他觉得冷，眼角沁出滴泪水。  
他听到两声枪响，而Danny一无所知。

Charles总是预言，他善用他的力量，总找得到借口把Danny从文件堆里挖出来享受一部分休息时光。Charles尊重Danny的工作，也总想让他看见点他忽视的乐趣。  
Charles与Danny并肩站着，艳阳下的湖景让Danny发出惊叹。  
“你总找得到好地方是不是？”  
“我是个预言者。”  
“像犯罪预防部的预测师那样？”  
“毫无疑问我比他们更强。”  
“好吧，我的预测师。”Danny冲Charles露出笑容，“猜猜我接下来会做什么？”  
Charles凑过去同他分享一个吻。

Charles几乎贪婪的注视Danny的一切，他听到越来越清晰的枪响，看见Danny闭上眼睛倒在地上，红色弄脏他喜欢的白衬衫，看见他被遗弃在那个充满痛苦的屋子里。  
Danny拍醒他的时候Charles发觉自己在流泪，疼痛的预言又开始折磨他，而Danny会给他温暖拥抱的时光所剩不多。  
过去Charles相信自己是特殊的，如今他茫然无措，不知道是否该听从命运。

但他确信他爱着他。

尊重他。

“你能给我一个奇迹吗？”  
Danny从床上坐起来的时候Charles拉住他的手，Danny握了握Charles的手指，盯着陷在被子里的人：“什么？”  
“你今天能留下吗？”  
“那可不行，今天有个重要会议，Charles。你最近越来越不对劲了，发生了什么？”  
“我爱你，” Charles目不转睛的看着Danny，被初晨阳光包裹的青年看起来极美，“再见，Danny。”  
Danny发出点模糊的抱怨，弯腰给了Charles一个浅浅的吻。他收拾好自己准备去上班，部长说今天要开个关于预防犯罪部的会议，希望他成为代表。他离开的有些匆忙，没注意Charles一直凝望他的背影。

Charles会在晴朗的午后听到枪响，第一声，第二声。  
加了糖和奶油的咖啡从他手上滑下去，他捂住胁下和额头靠着墙滑下去。  
他不知道是否该流泪，而那些温暖的液体不受控制的落下来。Charles倒在地上蜷缩着，极美且温暖的阳光透过玻璃铺在他身上。他看见Danny Witwer的一生在他眼前流逝，那个青年穿着染血的白衬衫，亲吻银坠并冲他微笑。  
Charles耳边响起火车开动的声音，ChChing ChChing..吵得他头疼还不肯停下。  
他想他终于做好了结束的准备。  
他对着空气和阳光回以笑容。

“你能给我一个奇迹吗？”  
Danny从床上坐起来的时候Charles拉住他的手，Danny握了握Charles的手指，盯着陷在被子里的人：“什么？”  
“你今天能留下吗？”  
“那可不行，今天有个重要会议，Charles。你最近越来越不对劲了，发生了什么？”  
“我爱你，” Charles目不转睛的看着Danny，被初晨阳光包裹的青年看起来极美，“再见，Danny。”  
Danny发出点模糊的抱怨，弯腰给了Charles一个浅浅的吻。他收拾好自己准备去上班，部长说今天要开个关于预防犯罪部的会议，希望他成为代表。他离开的有些匆忙，没注意Charles一直凝望他的背影。  
他匆匆的走到阳台打电话请假，一贯努力的作风为他换来信任，部长对他的“伤势”表达关心和一点点的遗憾，Danny回以感谢并承诺会尽快回到岗位，尽量表现失落隐藏愧疚，然后挂了电话。  
“Danny?”Charles从卧室里走出来，他没有预见这个。  
Danny拉了张椅子坐下，皱着眉露出你这个混蛋简直不可理喻的神情，他看起来非常非常生气，“Charles Ambrose，希望你能给我一个合理的解释。”  
Charles看着他，瞪大了眼睛看起来有点傻，“Lamar将陷害他的下属，而他的下属会揭发他的谋杀。我不希望你趟这趟浑水，六天后所有人都会知道真相。”  
“Charles？”Danny站起来去摸Charles额头。  
Charles抓住他的手拥抱他，看见Danny会错过会议，错过调令，或许错过一次升职的机会，但他会活着。鲜血不会弄脏他的白衬衫，他不会倒在地板上失去呼吸，他不会孤单的停在什么无人知晓的地方。他会活着。  
“你是做了个预言吗，Charles？”Danny像是被搞糊涂了。  
Charles对他回以笑容。


End file.
